1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which provides electrical connection between relatively rotatable components, i.e. between components located on a rotatable side and a stationary side.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent application No. Hei. 5-180099, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,002 issued Feb. 14, 1995, describes an electrical connector in which, even if a cable with low elasticity is used as a flexible cable, buckling of the flexible cable is prevented and smooth movement during winding of the flexible cable is possible.
There are many devices which attempt to improve the running stability of a vehicle or riding comfort of passengers. These devices detect a turning condition of the vehicle and control a running condition of the vehicle accordingly. Examples of such devices include an electronic control suspension device that adjusts suspension rigidity, a 4-wheel steering control device and a stabilizer control device. Most of these devices utilize a steering sensor in order to detect the turning condition of the vehicle. The steering sensor detects a rotating condition of a steering shaft. This sensor is located either around the steering shaft or inside a combination switch device. The rotating condition is detected based on a signal output according to whether or not a light of a photo interrupter is shielded by a slit panel which rotates with the steering shaft. Details of the steering sensor are explained in the Vehicle Terms Dictionary published by the Toyota Technical Association.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for reducing the space occupied by a steering device and the other components provided in the surrounding area. Thus, the steering sensor and any electrical connector located around the steering shaft, must be downsized.
However, the electrical connector and the steering sensor were independently installed around the steering device. In such case, even if the sizes of both the electrical connector and the steering sensor are reduced, there is a limit to the amount of space they can save in the surrounding area of the steering shaft. That is, since the electrical connector and the steering sensor was arranged coaxially to the steering shaft, they occupied a large space near the combination switch device.